The following background is provided simply as an aid in understanding the disclosed device, circuits, and method and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art.
The present disclosure is relates to lighting devices for vehicles, circuits for light emitting diodes, and a method of forming a lighting device. The lighting devices, circuits, and method can be used, for example, for various vehicles such as, but not limited to automobiles, trains, aircraft, boats, etc. As specific examples, they can be used in the interior of a vehicle in locations such as an overhead console or a rear lamp assembly.